Lily
by Forbezie
Summary: It's now 1911 and Julia and William have a daughter called Lily, what happens when she disappears?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I own nothing

**1911**

A girl around the age of 7 walked into the office. She had long thick brown hair way past the showers. She was carrying a black notebook in her arms. She walked into the detective's office and said. "Mum told me to bring this to you."

"Thank you Lily. Give this to your Mother for me?" The Detective asked handing her a file.

"Do I have to? I was on my way to Mrs Brackenrieds. She's waiting for me outside! Please take it yourself." Lily begged.

"Okay on your way. Me and your mum will pick you up at six okay?" William stated.

Lily sighed. "Okay six"

Lily skipped out of his office and her hair followed behind her. William rolled his eyes and went over to the inceptor's office. "You know Lily's on her way to see Mrs Brackenried?" The Detective said. The inceptor laughed. "Ah don't worry she's always welcome in our house. The boys love seeing her."

With that the Detective left and went to the morgue. Julia was sat at her desk filling in paper work when she heard the door go. She smiled and said. "Did Lily give you it then? Is she now on her way to Mrs Brackenrieds?" Julia asked worried.

"Julia she's fine. Stop worrying." William said to her.

"William, she's only seven years old!" Julia stated.

"Yes and she's with Mrs Brackenried, I made sure of it." William said.

"Thank you William." She said.

They then realised it was almost five thirty they realised they had to pick Lily up from the Inceptor's house. They arrived at the Inceptor's house and ten to six William's arm was locked with Julia's. William knocked on the door and Thomas answered. He brought Lily to them and she hugged her mother and Julia whispered. "Now get your coat." Lily nodded and went to get her coat. They walked through the park and Lily ran off chasing birds. "Why do you think she chases birds, Julia?" William asked.

Julia laughed. "William she's only seven. Let her live a little."

William rolled his eyes and stated. "I want her to live her life but what did birds ever do to her?" William laughed.

"You aren't serious... They're birds they haven't done anything to her, she just finds it fun." Julia said trying to keep a straight face. Lily came back running and William grabbed her arms pulling her into a hug. "Did you catch any?" William asked.

"No! They flew away!" Lily said sadly snuggling into her dad's neck as he picked her up. "Please could we go home now?" Julia asked tiredly.

"Yes could we?" Lily agreed. William nodded. He put Lily down and she walked ahead.

"Stay close!" Julia shouted. Lily turned and nodded. William and Julia linked arms and walked down the path following Lily.

Lily ran ahead and disappeared around the corner, Julia and William speeded up to catch up with her but when they got there she was nowhere to be seen.

**TBC...**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"William, where is she?" Julia asked almost crying. William looked around trying to see anything that could help. "Don't worry she has to be around we." William assured her. "What if she's not? What if someone's taken her?" Julia asked. William turned to Julia with disbelieving eye and said. "There's nothing linking to where she could be."

Julia turned and looked at the floor, she wiped away the tear that rolled down her cheek."Julia... We will find her. I promise you that." He said trying to smile. She gave him a weak smile and said "I'm going to go look around." William nodded, and then said "I'm going to fetch the inceptor and Crabtree." Julia nodded, turned and walked toward the lake.

At the station William ran into the inceptor and shouted "Sir! I need your help! Yours and Constable Crabtree's, we need you to come down to the lake!"

"Murdoch? Where's Doctor Ogden? And Lily..." Inceptor said before William interrupted him. "That's just it. We don't know where Lily has gone! She went past a corner when we got there she was gone! Sir, Julia and I need your help!" The inceptor nodded and shouted. "Crabtree come on!" Crabtree nodded and got his hat.

When they got to the lake they found Julia looking anywhere and everywhere, William asked. "Any luck?" Julia just turned and shook her head her eyes had tears in them. She walked over to William and hugged him. He assured her again and said. "Julia we will find her I promise. Please just trust us. Please Julia." Julia broke the hug and said. "William I always trust you, but please find Lily." William nodded and turned towards the inspector. He asked the inspector. "I'm going to look for Lily some more, could you take Julia home please?"

"Yeah, I'll make sure she's okay." Replied the inspector, as he turned and glided her towards a carriage. Just before Julia stepped into the carriage she looked around one last time and saw two people one that looked about the height of Lily. "William! Look over there!" She shouted as she pointed in the direction. William got Crabtree and went to look around.

When they got to where the people were there was some foot prints and some rope. They followed the foot prints and it led them to an old Warehouse on the door there was a note... It said

_'Lily is safe, at the moment, if you get the police involved any further then she might not be so lucky..._

_D.G'_

He was trying to figure out if he knew anyone by the names beginning with 'D' and 'G' but he couldn't think of anything.

He went into his bedroom where Julia was reading and sat next to her. She looked at him with sadness in her eyes, he turned and said. "A note was left that's it." Julia turned her face away with even more sadness in her eyes. William handed her the note she looked at the signature and she looked at William worried and whispered. "Darcy..."

**TBC...**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

William looked at Julia with a worried expression and asked. "Would he... I mean it's been eleven years..." Julia rolled her eyes and stood up and walked to the window she turned and looked at William. "Yes I know but he did leave me so I could be with you... Good motive." She said. "And 11 years, a good amount of time to plan revenge..." Julia let out a sad sigh and said. "One thing doesn't make sense..." William looked at her confused. "It's not Darcy's handwriting..." Julia stated. "Handwriting doesn't change William."

"So he isn't working alone? Or..." William was about to finish when there was a knock at the door. Julia answered. "Yes?" She recognised the man standing in front of her but couldn't pinpoint it. "Is detective Murdoch here ma'am?" The young man asked. "Um yes... William... Door..." William walked to the door and Julia went to sit down. "Yes?" William asked. "Come in sit." William offered.

"Thank you, I have some news... I work at station house 5 and a talk man turned up asking for you..." The man said. "We told him he had made a mistake but he insisted you used to at the very least. He asked for your files. We refused of course but then he went mad..." He trailed off when William turned around because he heard the inspector calling. "Pardon me a second." William said to them he took Julia's hand pulling her up, he said. "It could be news..." Julia nodded and followed him. "Inspector what can we do for you?" William asked.

"It's Doctor Odgen's sister, she's demanding to see you." The inspector said. Julia answered with. "I'll go you finish with him then meet us. Yes?" William nodded and went into their house. "Please continue."

The man nodded and said. "The man claimed that he knew you, and he said he was a doctor. He ransacked the place looking for the files..." He said as he was interrupted by William who said. "What was this man's name?" He sounded worried the man picked up on it he said. "Darcy Garland I believe I could double check and are you alright?"

William nodded and said. "I'm fine no need to do that I will look in to it when was this?"

The man replied. "Monday. I believe."

William nodded and said. "Is that all I must really meet my wife now?" The man nodded and let himself out. William got up and got his hat. The only thing he could think about was the man had said Monday, that was the day before yesterday and Lily went missing yesterday. He must be involved somehow. But why after so long?

**TBC... **

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

William was on his way to meet Julia and Ruby. He heard some loud talking down the next road. He tried to ignore he was late already but then he heard a similar voice. William immediately turned on his heels, and then suddenly right in front of him was Darcy... "Darcy? What..." William was about to say until he was interrupted by Julia and Ruby. "Darcy! William? What on earth are you doing here?" She asked him as she linked arms with William. She whispered in William's ear. "William has he got her?" Julia sounded impatient, but as he was about to answer Darcy started running. Ruby immediately chased him, William and Julia followed.

After about 10 minutes of chasing Darcy, Darcy fell over and they an advantage. William caught him. Darcy didn't struggle, but said. "Why are you chasing me, I haven't done anything!" William rolled his eyes, Ruby and Julia caught up. Darcy said. "Julia make him let me go, I haven't done anything." Julia shook her head and stood out the way for William to take him the station. "I'll see you at home." William said to her. Julia nodded and linked arms with Ruby. Ruby looked at her and said. "Jules... Are you alright? I can't wait to see Lily!" Ruby said smiling. That's when she saw the tear go down her cheek. "Okay that's enough you have been sad all day! What's happened?" Ruby asked but in her know inpatient way. Julia sighed and looked at Ruby as she said. "Lily... William and me, we don't know where she is..." Julia started but started to cry and couldn't continue the story of what happened to lily. "Julia! Why on earth didn't you tell me? You don't think it was Darcy do you?" Ruby asked. Julia just nodded and showed her the note. Ruby took one look at the signature and said. "I'm going to kill him if he hurts her." She turned to walk away but Julia grabbed her. She stopped and turned to her older sister. "Please Ruby, let William sort it. Ruby nodded and said. "I'm not happy with him if he hurts her I will kill him. I promise you that!"

Julia nodded and whispered. "You and me both..."

At the station The Inspector was shocked to see William walk in with Darcy. "Murdoch? Doctor Garland?" William nodded and Darcy grunted.

"Is the interview free?" William asked and The Inspector nodded. "Murdoch please not there I haven't done anything wrong." Darcy begged. William looked at him and just gave The Inspector the note. The Inspector nodded and said. "Proceed." William allowed Darcy to move to the interview and got the note back. "Are you sure?" He asked William nodded.

William handed Darcy the note and he said. "Where did you get that?" William rolled his eyes and said. "On the door to a abandoned warehouse."

"Oh and you think I took your precious daughter! Well Detective you're wrong! Why would I take her I have a son, and a Step son for a matter of fact!" Darcy declared. Before William had a chance to reply there was a knock on the door. William turned to see the young man that was at his house earlier that day. He opened the door and said. "I'm here for my step father. My mother is waiting outside." William nodded to let Darcy go. William followed them out. It was then he realised Darcy had married Enid Jones and the young man that was at his house earlier was Alwin...

**TBC...**

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

"Murdoch is that?" The inspector asked. William nodded and he answered "Yes it is, it is Enid Jones." Enid walked over and asked. "Is he free to go detective?" William said. "We will need to talk to him again through, but he can go." Enid turned and walked away. She linked arms with Darcy and whispered something into his ear.

William turned to the Inspector and raised an eyebrow. The Inspector said. "You should go find Doctor Ogden, tell her." William agreed and walked out to go find Julia and Ruby.

In the park Darcy and Enid are walking they turn off towards an old mill. They hear sobbing inside they walk in and tell the person to be quiet. They walk up stairs and enter a room. In the corner of the room is Lily. She is sitting tied to a chair. She glares at them and said. "My dad is one of the best detective in Toronto do you really believe he won't find me?" Darcy told her to be quiet and Alwin walked in. He was shocked to see a little girl and he questioned his mum. "Mum why do we have a little girl tied to a chair? Darcy is this why you were ransacking the office to get the file of the detective to find if he had a daughter..." He was interrupted by Enid who silenced him. She ordered him out. He ran out and the only thought he had was to find the Detective.

Alwin ran into the station and looked for the detective but he wasn't there. He remembered where he lived and went there.

Julia and William were having tea and talking about Mr and Mrs Garland and why they would both kidnap their daughter she was innocent in all this. Then there was a knock on the door, Ruby said she would get it but then she came back and said it was for Julia and William. They were greeted by Alwin. He said. "I have news on Lily you have to follow me before they know I'm here!" He was tired from running but they followed him to the old mill. He led them to where Lily was being held and they were relieved to know she was okay. They untied her. Julia hugged Lily, they were about to leave when Darcy and Enid arrived. They were talking about Lily and how they were going to move away. At that point Julia had hold of Lily even tighter and wasn't letting her go again...

**TBC...**

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

"Mum... Dad, what are we going to do?" Lily asked William looked at Julia. Julia whispered. "Go around the back?" William looked around and sighed. "We can't get there... Wait I'm a police officer."

"Also I own this place as well as them." Alwin added. Julia looked at him and smiled. "Thank you. You turned against them to help us get Lily. I can't thank you enough." She said.

Darcy and Enid spotted them and Enid said. "Well done Alwin you caught them before they left." Alwin stepped in front of them and said. "Leave them along. Let them go!" Enid rolled her eyes and stepped forward. Julia grabbed Lily and lifted her up. Her and William had hold of her. "You will not take her." Julia stated. "But why Darcy, Enid, what did we do to deserve Lily to be taken away from us?" Enid looked surprised at her question, she looked at Darcy. He spoke first. "What didn't you do? When William was with Enid, William still had feeling for you. When you and I were married you still had feelings for him. You two left each of us to be together." Julia looked confused at their answer and said. "Yes that is true but it was other 13 years ago for Enid and William and 11 years for us. Also Lily has nothing to do with this she's innocent in this so leave her alone!" Enid went to say something but Alwin stopped her by saying. "Mother, Darcy, really you're mad about something that happened other 13 years ago!" Enid yelled at him and went to hit him but William stopped her and said. "Don't hit your son! I remember when he was most important person in your life!" Enid pulled back and looked at Darcy. "I'm taking you to the station. Julia please take Lily home." Enid looked shocked and said. "Wait what about Sammy? Alwin collect Sammy." Alwin nodded and went into the other room and brought out a little 2 year old. William looked shocked to see the 2 year old. He looked hurt. Julia handed Lily to William; she went to see how he was. He didn't seem hurt but she needed to see if there were any broken bones. "There seems to be some breakage in the ribs and right arm." William nodded. He walked into the interview room. "Is he alright?" Enid demanded. William raised an eyebrow.

"Some breaks in his ribs." His answer was to the point. Enid knew he didn't want to be there. Then again nor did she. "Where's Darcy?" He asked, Enid looked at him confused, and said. "He's not here?" William raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know where he is?" William asked. Enid shook her head. There was a knock at the door and it was the inspector. "Darcy left town. He's leaving it to Enid to take the blame." The Inspector said. William nodded "I gathered that. Could you tell her I really have to get home?" He asked. The Inspector nodded. He signalled him to leave.

He got home and went in Julia signalled him to go in to the kitchen. He went in to the kitchen and asked. "Julia, are you alright? What is it?" Julia handed him a note and a lily flower. "This was outside when Lily, Ruby and I got home." She said. The note said...

_'Until the next time detective..._

_D.G'_

"He got away didn't he?" Julia asked. William nodded and said. "Enid doesn't know where he is either. Julia sighed and said. "You got her back William. That's all that matters." A smile came on both their faces. William kissed Julia. When William broke the kiss he said. "I told you I would, didn't I?"

"I didn't doubt you..." Julia said smiling.

**Please reveiw**


End file.
